A processor typically employs one or more clock signals to synchronize logic operations at modules of the processor, thereby preventing errors such as setup errors, race conditions, and the like. A typical processor employs different clock signals for different portions of the processor, wherein each processor portion is referred to as a clock domain. The clock signals for the different clock domains are relatively independent of each other, allowing the logic operations of different clock domains to be synchronized independently of other clock domains. For example, the processor can synchronize the different clock domains with clock signals of different frequencies, thereby improving processing efficiency. Further, the independence of the clock signals supports simplified clock management and signal routing at the processor. However, in many instances data must be communicated between modules of different clock domains, whereby such communication can cause meta-stability errors in the data. These errors can be ameliorated by including a meta-stability circuit, such set of flip-flops (referred to as a synchronizer), between the clock domains to effectuate data transfers. However, such meta-stability circuits can add latency and therefore negatively impact processing efficiency. The errors can also be reduced by employing a first-in first-out buffer (FIFO) to transfer data across clock domains, but asynchronous FIFOs suffer from low bandwidth and high latency.